Daughter
by KisaraBlueAshes
Summary: The story of a girl who has never seen the outside world, up till now. She had lived in seret with her parents in the kingdom of Wu. Who would have thought that a princess would not know of her own kingdom to be at war?
1. The First Discipline

The day starts out with an argument and a desperate daughter who longs to see the outside world.

-Years Before The War-

All alone she sat, under the cheery blossom tree. She watched as each individual petal fell from each flower, like snow in the wintertime. She sat, weeping for her long lost love. Oh, so broken inside was she that she engulfed her face into her hands to stop the shed of tears. She gasped for breath every chance she could. All else was beautiful, all but her tears.

She was indeed so fair. Her silk black hair hung low beneath her back. Her eyes glow purple like the most beautiful sapphire. Her feminine body so slender, but she carried a stomach so plump and round. Could it be that a new baby was to be expected? Was this her reason for tears?

Alas, the father of her child would already be wed. She had refused to be present at his pre-arranged marriage. It was her beloved, and no one else's. Perhaps this is why she had never believed in "true love". Her tears had come to cease. All had calm, but there, on the lake's horizon line in the distance was a boat. Among it was her love, and only her love.

As he neared the shore, she helped herself up onto her feet. The tears fell again, though not as strong. As the boat reached the shore, the man jumped over the edge to the ground. He ran to her and stopped only a few feet away. He stared in disbelief that he had come this far.

"Lord Sun Jian…" cried the women, softly.

"Lady Wu… It is you I love, lady Wu. I want you as my empress. I wish to have no other."

Softly, she shed another tear as she ran into his arms. Such an embrace it was to make the night warm again. Such a sight it was to bring the warmth back to her heart. That night they were wed, and over a period of time did they bare three children. As all great stories do come to an end, this one also dies… Only to be reborn a new story, two generations later.

-A Time of War; The Wu Kingdom Untold-

In the sparring ground, two men practiced. They were the two men who are rivals, yet greatest of friends. Ling Tong, and Gan Ning. Sword and numb chucks clashed as the battled raged on. More warriors were there to watch, and all were awed at their performance. Even those who weren't present still watched, such as the girl who stared dreamlessly out the window of Sun Ce and Da Qiao, who were, again, arguing.

"It's my kingdom! Don't tell me how to run it!" Sun Ce yelled at his loving wife.

"Sun Ce, if you do that, you'll lose half of your army! Don't seek revenge! Your father wouldn't want that!" Da Qiao yelled back.

The one who sat alone by the window continuously listened to the two argue. She was tired that they couldn't agree upon anything. Why do they even get married if they knew things, as such, would happen? These arguments made her lose her place in the book that she had been reading for some time. Eventually her temper had stretched to its limit, and the girl was about to burst. Grinding her teeth together, she finally snapped.

"Can't you two ever get along?" She said, trying to hold back her anger.

The two looked at the girl, their daughter, and now noticed that she was where she could be seen to the outside world. They turned to her and began to scold her for her mistake. Her secret life has made her lust for the world beyond, but the war had endangered her life and she is to never be known to the outside world, other than her close, very close, family.

"Sun Qiao! Get away from the window right now!" Sun Ce scowled at her.

With an evil glare she still sat at the window. She closed her eyes for a second as she stood. Opening her eyes, she slammed her book on the table that stood before her. She kept her stay by the window.

"Why does it matter if the world knows of me or not? Why!" Sun Qiao yelled back at her parents.

Da Qiao had spoke in place of Sun Ce, " Qiao, Listen to your father!"

"No!" Sun Qiao yelled at her mother.

Sun Qiao was the only person in perhaps all of China to not know of the war. She wanted to know why she had to stay in her parent's room all her life. She wanted to know why only few family members could know of her being. She wanted friends and to love like in the books she read. She wanted to see the outside world, and share the warmth of the sun and the cold of the night. Why couldn't she be normal like everyone else?

"Why can't I be normal like everyone else in this damn world?" Sun Qiao asked bluntly.

"You really want to know why?" Sun Ce questioned his daughter, and she nodded. "You really want to know? Well it's because we don't want you involved in a war! We are doing this for your safety, and you'll never be as normal as anyone you read about. You a princess for god's sake! This is more normal for you than being a princess ever would be!"

Sun Qiao felt bad. Her father had never raised his voice to her. He stormed out of the room, and Da followed after. Sun Qiao sat back down, and looked back out the window. The two men were done sparing. The audience had left. All but one man had stood in the sparing grounds. He had sabers, and was slashing them at a tree. It was Lu Xun, and Sun Qiao had found herself very interested in the man's fighting stance.


	2. Moment of Freedom

"Honey, are you almost done in there?" Da Qiao yelled from one end of the door.

Sun Qiao listened to her mother bang on the door as she sat in the tub, holding her knees to her breast. Her haired was up in a towel and her bangs hung out as well as bits and pieces of her other hair hung out. She was thinking of last night. Her first real fight with her parents. She never disobeyed and to find out the cause so soon… It was shocking. Why wasn't she informed sooner? It all made her feel so horrible. Sun Qiao had also become confused at what Sun Ce had said, "This is more normal for you than being a princess ever would be!" and the words played back in her head.

Da banged on the door again, "Qiao, dear, answer me! Qiao! Qiao!"

Sun Qiao rose her head from her knees, "Sorry mom, I might be in for a while longer."

"Alright.." Da sighed, "I'm going to Xiao's room to get ready over there then. Try not to stay in too much longer. Your father still needs to get in."

Qiao lowered her head back to her knees at the word "father" and replied, "Alright."

Da looked at the door, before turning and walking to the door that led to the hall. She grabbed the doorknob and looked back at Ce, whom was still in bed. She shook her head at him being lazy, and opened the door. Walking into the hall, she shut the door behind her and continued on ward to her sister's room. She wandered how Ce and her could have been so hard on Qiao so suddenly. It made no since to her, but she couldn't speak against her husband. He is king after all.

As Sun Qiao still sat in the tub, she lowered her legs so that the rest fully in the water. Sun Qiao grabbed a cat plushy (stuffed animal) and pulled it to her chest in a hug. She stroked it and made sure it didn't get wet. After the hug ended, she put it in front of her and twitched it's ear, and made it wave it's paw. Qiao sighed, and pulled the plushy beneath her chin.

"I feel so immature." Qiao said to herself, "I'm 15, and I'm still playing with plushies. I read about girls my age, and they've moved on from those childish things to men, chores, and mother hood. It's not fair. Why can't I have that kind of life?"

For awhile longer, Sun Qiao enjoyed the feeling of the hot water at her skin, and then stood with her plushy in arms. She drained the water as a maid had showed her. She grabbed a towel and set her plushy down while she wrapped her self in it. She put her hair down from the towel, though it was dripping wet, and she steadily brushed away the tangles. She then grabbed her plushy once more and left the bathroom, entering hers and her parents room. Sun Ce lay on his bed, still asleep. Qiao sighed seeing him and continued to the other side of the room where the drawers that filled with clothes were at. She opened up one and pulled out her outfit. Removing the towel and setting the plushy down, she dressed herself. Satisfied, she walked to her father's bed side.

Gently, Sun Qiao shook Sun Ce from his sleep, "Father, mother wants you to get ready now."

"Huh?" Ce mumbled, and turned to his daughter, "Okay, okay, I'll get up."

Qiao smiled, "Alright, I'm going to go read on my bed, alright?"

"Uh huh" Ce said in agreement as he rose from his bed rubbing his eyes.

Sun Qiao grabbed her plushy and a book she had started a few days before. Sitting, she opened the book to the page she had left off at. She set her plushy on her lap to where it also face the book and she began to read, playing the book as a dream in her mind as if she were in it. Ce grabbed his things and went into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. Qiao watched through the corner of her eye, to make sure that everything was clear. She marked the page again, set the book down, grabbed her plushy, and headed to the balcony door. She gave a sigh, and slowly opened the door. Fresh air swept in and filled Sun Qiao's lungs. For the first time, she was going outside. She had always wanted to know what life was like beyond these walls, and now she was finding out.

On the balcony, she left the door open to listen if anyone would come into the room or if her father had left the bathroom. The sun's warmth felt amazing as it beat on her skin. Sun Qiao held her hand as if to try and grab some of the sun's rays as they beamed down on earth. She lowered her hand and stared at the sky. It made her heart fill with joy that she had never felt before. Slowly, Qiao walked forward, lowering her head to look down upon the ground that lie before the kingdom walls. No one was at the sparing grounds, so she could see. She scoped the land to find that same boy who had the sabers, Lu Xun. She wanted to know his name, and learn more of his fighting skills, but she couldn't even be seen, so she ducked and observed carefully. He was just lying, looking at the skies as the clouds rolled by. Qiao watched carefully.

Time rolled by and Xun rose from his lay. He turned to the direction that Qiao was in and looked up almost directly at her. She moved back, hoping he hadn't seen. He still looked. Scared she hurried back into her room and quietly shut the door behind her. She rushed to her bad and sat there, and began to read from her book. Da had come back into the room as time had passed, and gave Qiao time to read many pages of her book.

"Your father finally awake?" Da asked.

Qiao nodded, "I woke him up so that he could get ready quicker, but he's been in there for a while. I hope he didn't fall asleep."

As Qiao turned another page Da walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it, "Sun Ce? You awake?"

"Huh?" She heard on the other side of the door for a drowsy Ce, "Yeah, I'm up."

"If you say so." Da said, and walked to hers and Ce's bed. She began to make it so that it didn't look like a wreck.

Qiao smiled as she continued reading. A normal day. She broke a rule and didn't get caught. That's when she realized, she didn't have her plushy. She was scared that someone would see it outside. She hoped no one would find it. Every now and again, she'd look out the window from her bed to see if the plushy was there. She never saw it. She wandered if she had just misplaced it in the house somewhere. With a sigh, she went back to her reading, and tried to forget about it. How could she though. What if some one found it and learned of her being. He parents would disown her in her mind.

Lu Xun was in the sparing grounds, looking to the balcony where Sun Qiao was at. He thought he got a glimpse of a young girl, but figured his mind was playing tricks on her. Then he heard a thud on the ground a few feet ahead. He looked, only to find a cat plushy. It had fallen from the balcony. Perhaps it was Da's from when she was young, or perhaps it was Xiao's. It was something he had never seen before though, and decided to keep it. He picked it up and held it in front of him. It was warm in his hands, and he walked away with it.

"I think that you belong to one of the Qiao's… So I'll just call you 'Qiao' and I'll return you later." Xun Said to himself as he walked into the kingdom.


	3. Goddess and War Council

Running through the halls, his hat fell to the floor. He stopped and quickly grabbed it and continued to run. Down the halls, other soldiers followed him from behind. If he hadn't been out, he would have known that there was a meeting. He turned a corner and continued to run. Almost hitting another hasting soldier, he dodge him and continued to run. This was an emergency, so one of the guards had warned him as he walked into the kingdom. Finally, he reached the meeting hall, and when he entered the room was filled with every officer and almost every soldier. His face turned red. He was never late.

Pushing through the others he made his way up to the other officers. Lu Meng watched as he approached through the crowd. Zhou Yu looked around, and noticed that not everyone was present. Where was Sun Ce and Da Qiao? He called over Cheng Pu and had him go get the King and his wife. Lu Xun finally made his way there, and as he approached saw something horrible had happened.

Lu Xun: What's happened?

Zhou Yu: An enemy ambush took place momentarily by the kingdom of Wei. They're trying to get to our supplies and burn everything in hopes we'll drop out of the war.

Lu Meng: At least that's what we ruminate. We could have done something to tick them off.

Lu Xun: But what? We haven't done anything to them for a while.

Lu Meng: Exactly. They could think we're planning something big. All we have in mind-

Zhou Yu: Is an temporary alliance with Shu.

Lu Meng looked at Zhou Yu. He was annoyed that he was finishing his sentences for him. He sighed and looked as the soldier returned with Sun Ce and Da Qiao. Ce walked up to Zhou Yu, and the two took their seat at the war council. Lu Xun still had the plushy in hand. He put it in his rucksack that hung from him belt loop, so he wouldn't seem like a sissy boy for having it. Surprisingly no one had noticed it on his way in. As the council continued on, a girl looked out her window from her room. It was Sun Qiao, watching as the land became still. What was happening?

Sun Qiao hadn't even know of the war until the day before, and now here she was worrying that something bad was happening. However, now was not the time to be worrying about that, in her mind. Her plushy! Her poor little plushy was all alone outside. Since no one was around, she quickly went, looking and making sure the coast was clear. Indeed is was, since everyone had fled to the council, but out on the balcony was no sign of the plushy. She looked around the balcony every where, and even looked over the edge, but found nothing. She looked in the corner where she had it last, and she found a tare from the cloth of its paw. She knew then that it had fallen, but it not being there meant someone had it. She got scared and fled back inside.

Even though she loved the feel of the sun and the breathe of fresh air, she vowed never to go outside again. She is now closed to being caught, and no matter what, she wasn't going to increase her chances of being found out, no matter how much she wanted a real friend. Even her aunt, Xiao Qiao, didn't have a single child at this point in time for Sun Qiao to hang out with. With a sigh, she sat on her bed, playing with her hair. She wandered what her parents had been summoned "immediately" for.

She sat, kicking her feet back and fourth over the bed. Atop all of this, what was she going to tell her mother about the plushy? She sighed, and fell back, still kicking her feet. Without noticing, the door creaked open. Sun Qiao looked over, and saw one of the maids. It was one she had seen before. She sat up quickly, and jumped a bit. The maid jumped in shock as well.

Maid: Sun Qiao! No need to jump. It's just me, Ai Li.

Sun Qiao: Thank goodness. Umm, can I ask you something?

Ai Li: Of course.

Sun Qiao: Can you get me a new plushy?

Ai Li: What happened to your other plushy? And I'm sure your parents could get you one.

For a moment Sun Qiao looked to the floor, away from the beautiful maid. Ai Li was tall, and had long dark brown, almost black, hair. She wasn't like most of the people throughout China. She was too kind, and so beautiful. Everyone loved her, that why her parents even trusted her with knowing of Sun Qiao. Sun Qiao sighed in jealousy knowing that she could have everyone know of her, and be with anyone she wanted. How could such a fair women only live off being a maid? Sun Qiao looked back up to her.

Sun Qiao: Promise you won't tell on me?

Ai Li: Why would I tell on you? We're a lot alike and you know all of my secrets. I'll keep yours and lock them where no one can find them.

Sun Qiao: But this is really serious…

Ai Li: I Promise never to tell a soul.

Sun Qiao: Okay… I went out on the balcony, and I accidentally dropped my plushy over the edge. I looked over to see if it was there, and now someone has it. At least I think so.

Ai Li: Being mischievous I see. Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. I'll get you a new plushy, and if I find your old one, I'll make sure to bring it back to you.

Sun Qiao: Thanks Ai Li. It means a lot.

Ai Li: Well, we are good friends. I'd do anything to keep you out of trouble. Heck, if no one was around, I'd take you out for a walk in the village.

Those words struck Sun Qiao. A friend? A real friend. And someone who would risk her life for Sun Qiao to have a good time in the open. Sun Qiao never felt so honored. She smiled a blushed. Ai Li was so perfect, as if like a goddess. Sun Qiao smiled at the maid. She nodded.

Sun Qiao: Thank you Ai Li. Oh, and what's with the urgent meeting?

Ai Li: There was an ambush, rumor has it. It's Wei of course. We might have to go into battle soon.

Sun Qiao: Does that mean mom and dad will go?

Ai Li: I would assume. Now that Sun Jian has passed his power to Ce, I'm sure Ce would have to go. Da, however, might not have to. The council should be over soon.

And in fact, it was over quickly. All plans discussed and were going to e put into action. However, it was confided. All the soldiers left, and all began to get ready. Ce and Da returned up stairs, and Xun returned to the sparring grounds, face recd with anger. He just went and sat out there. He didn't practice or anything. He sat there, thinking, and once punched the ground. He took off his hat, and ran his hand down his face. He pulled out the plushy. He twitched it's ear.

Lu Xun: You must be a stress toy. How come no one listens to my plan? I'm just as good a strategist as Zhou Yu and Lu Meng combined. And to leave tomorrow without any real preparations.. Are they mad? Well, they can forget it. I'm not going.


	4. Almost But Not There

(Sun Qiao)

The day after the war council, mother and father sat down to have a talk with me. They said it was important that I took things maturely. I still felt bad about yelling at my mother, and when we sat to "talk" she wouldn't even look at me. She even sat on the opposite side of the room, pretty much. Ai Li was in the room as well. She was doing my hair for me. I could have done it myself, but I guess she was asked, and I have to do what my parents want me to do. I just want to be independent.

Sun Ce: Sun Qiao… We've just recently told you about the war, and we haven't had to go to battle for a long time… But tomorrow, we will be setting off to Cheng Du, to gain more territory and spread Wu more. This will give us a better advantage in the war.

Sun Qiao: You're taking over land without reason?

I could see father jump in place for a moment, and mother gasped a little. Father stared at me as though dumbfounded. For a moment, he looked away. Perhaps to think, but then he looked back at me. I wanted to make a point, but then again, I had no place to talk. The only war experience I had was of what I read in books.

Sun Ce: What do you mean?

Sun Qiao: Cheng Du hasn't done anything to harm Wu. Why would we just bluntly stand up and take their land like some kind of a bully? It's not right.

Sun Ce: I-

Sun Qiao: They haven't sent any threats or ambush parties here at all. The only weapons they have are perhaps for their own protection or perhaps hunting. To march right in there and take over the land of innocents is out of order. Wu isn't the kingdom that fights for power, but for the sake of their people; their innocents. So why? Why take the land from those of whom rightfully deserve it?

Sun Ce: I'm… Surprised that you would know that much. However, you do read a lot, so that could be of an explanation. Though you may be right on a few things, you are surely mistaken. Cheng Du has in fact sent us threats. We need their land that way we can be prepared if Wei were to attack at any given moment. We must take Cheng Du before Wei does.

Sun Qiao: Have you even given any thought into a strategy. There was a war council just yesterday. You can't just go into battle two days after discussion.

Da Qiao: That's the same thing that one of our strategists had said at the council.

I looked over at mother. She was looking out the window that I would usually get in trouble for sitting near. I was told that I could be seen from the training grounds, but I would always sit there anyways. I'd be in trouble every time I did, but I never had any punishment. What could they do? I was already a mouse trapped in a box anyways. What's worse than that?

Sun Qiao: But what if you two didn't make it back from battle? How exactly am I supposed to take the thrown? No one knows of me, remember?

Both my parents looked surprised. Have they ever thought of this? What a mistake. I guess it's true when the books say "Every human being is full of flaws. No one is flawless. In reality, we are nothing but mere flaws." and that's just the most cold hearted thing anyone could say about their own being.

Sun Ce: I've… never really considered not making it back from battle.

Sun Qiao: So how would people feel if the Sun family ere to the was the daughter of the lord who was never even known outside this bedroom?

Both my parents said nothing and sat there. The were thinking. Did they ever care? Did they really think that they wouldn't have to ever give up their power? After a while, father seemed to have finally come up with something. He got up, and grabbed some paper and a writing utensil. He wrote down a schedule. I was confused as to what he was doing, however, I didn't question him. He wrote for a long time, and then handed me the papers.

Sun Ce: This is a list of people that you will meet and trust. I trust them as well. While we are gone, you will gain knowledge of being a queen, and several soldiers will teach war tactics and how to fight.

Da Qiao: Are you crazy? We can't let her existence be known!

Sun Ce: She has a point Da! What if we don't make it back? She may be known within the castle walls, and nothing more. No officers will know of her other than the few that will teach her.

Mother turned and looked at father, filled with anger. Her face was hot and red. She quickly turned to the direction of the door and left, slamming the door. I was scared. Did mother really not want me known? Every time something like this happens.. It would make me think the same question. Did mother even want me to be born? She doesn't want my existence known, so perhaps she never wanted me to exist.

Sun Ce: Forgive us, as your parents, for not thinking of your future, or the future ere of this kingdom.

Sun Qiao: How could I not forgive you?

Sun Ce: So it's decided?

Sun Qiao: Yes. I will learn. I will fight. I will be a great ere to the thrown. I promise you this father.

Father smiled at me.

Sun Ce: I'm sure you will be. Now, I'm going to go and find the few that you need to meet. I shall bring them here to meet with you and they will discuss plans with you. Understood?

I nod to my father. She he smiled and stood. Before leaving, he rubbed my head, almost as if I were a cat. It was strange, but relieving. He left the room, and I was left in silence.

Sun Qiao: Almost freedom… So close… Yet so far away.


	5. The Walk Way

The sun crept it way over the hills. It watched the land like a guardian angel. It's bright rays began to shine through the windows that hung so silently on the walls of the kingdom of Wu. Indeed, everyone, Officer, General, Solider, and Maid was up and preparing for the army's leave. Even the young Sun Qiao had awaken from the noise and ruckus. She had been so surprised that even Sun Ce had woke before her. He must always get excited around the times of war she had assumed, which overall was very true.

Sun Qiao watched from the sliding glass balcony door as the army had began to leave the castle, her mother and father at the lead. As she watched, she had noticed that Da Qiao had looked back up at the room where she had stood. With her palm placed on the glass, Sun Qiao smiled and waved off her mother. Da's lips mouthed the words "be careful" to her, though even she knew that Sun Qiao wouldn't be able to read them from such a distance. As Da retuned her focus to the war at hand, she kicked her horsed side to catch up along side her husband. As Sun Qiao watched them ride off, a silent tear rolled down her cheek. She had an overwhelming feeling that.. They weren't going to come back.

Wiping away her tear, Sun Qiao walked away from the sliding door and bowed to the brave army that went off into battle. Standing straight after showing her respect, she turned and walked over to a small table that had been in the room since she was little. Placed on it was a scroll that her father had place out for her. It was the map of the kingdoms, and marked on it was where she was, and wasn't allowed to go. Everyone who was in the kingdom at this point now knew of her existence, and though it was a small unit of the army, they would protect her with their very lives. She sat, and studied the graph. There would be no excuses of her "forgetting" since she had a photographic memory.

Meanwhile, as the troops marched on, some on horse back, and others by foot, the spoke amongst themselves, anxious and fearful for the battle. Among the many generals that were being taken into battle, Lu Xun had been included, no matter how much he detested going. On his horse he looked at the ground in which the mustang's hooves would press into the dirt trail of the village. His skin grew pale and his cheek burned bright red. He had went through with a plan that would make him seem to be to ill to go onto the battlefield. Alas, he should have known that the choice of berries he had made would do more than make him look sick, but would make him physically ill for quite sometime.

Lu Xun rode along side Zhou Yu, whom rode by his hyper active wife, Xiao Qiao. Yu had noticed his ill found state, and was growing concerned with his health.

Zhou Yu: Lu Xun, are you alright? You look like you've come over some food poisoning.

Lu Xun: I.. uh… Yes, I'm fine- No.. wait… Ugh.

Zhou Yu: What's the matter?

Xiao Qiao: What's wrong Xuny? Don't you wanna go- Ew!

As Xiao was rambling on, Lu Xun had pulled his horse over to the side, jumped off his stallion, and no soon later had gotten sick in the bushes. His stomach churned in pain. After his regurgitation, Xun had wiped of his mouth with a cloth that he pulled from his rucksack and stood back up. He turned back to return to his horse. He was much more flushed now.

Zhou Yu: Perhaps I should dismiss you from this battle?

Lu Xun: What? No! I'm perfectly fine! I can-

Lu Xun had stopped short, quenching his stomach as is turned and growled.

Xiao Qiao: Hee hee! Lord Zhou Yu! There's a lion in Xuny's tummy.

The remark made Lu Xun blush, and Yu slightly laugh. Xiao giggled as she clapped her hands in entertainment. With a sigh Zhou Yu quickly regained his composure. He stared at the young general who climbed back atop his horse and still looked ever so pale.

Zhou Yu: Xun, I will dismiss you from this battle. Go back to the kingdom and get some rest in. Make sure to see a medic and heal up by the time we return. It should be no later than a week and a half at the most, which should give you plenty of time to over come this illness that has overcome you.

Lu Xun: What? Are you sure?

Xiao Qiao: Go home Xuny! We don't want you to get anymore sick then you are!

With a nod, Xun turned his horse around and had it trot to the side. Zhou Yu turned back, and watch Lu Xun ride off.

Zhou Yu: Don't worry, I'll be sure to inform the others of your return to the kingdom.

Looking back, Xun nodded, and waved. He turned back and looked forward to the path back to the kingdom. A smirk crept across his face. He knew that it wasn't exactly a revolt or anything, but he wasn't going to go into a battle that had no statistic plan lied out ahead of time. He kicked the sides of his horse and his stallion's trot turned into a slow gallop. Lu Xun, was headed home.

Back at the kingdom, Sun Qiao was taking her first steps out side of the room she'd been kept in for the 15 years of her life. Ai Li walked along side her. She held Qiao's hand so that she would be less scared to ventured off around the kingdom. She wanted mostly to view the kingdom library, and go outside to the sparring grounds and feel the grass. She wanted to feel the breeze again, and the sun that bare her such warmth. Many of the guards that she had passed would bow to her, or greet her with a "good morning Lunar Princess!" This nick name had been given to her under the fact that she had been born on the night of a lunar eclipse, so her father states.

Sun Qiao: Are people usually this kind to others?

Ai Li: Well, most certainly are, while other's just respect that you're the princess, and other's are just glad to see someone knew around. On that same note, the fact that you're so beautiful may even strike them. Look out how his cheeks grow red as you pass by. He thinks you're quite beautiful.

Sun Qiao: Are you sure that they're not looking at you? You're much prettier than I am. They must find you to be much more lovely than I.

Ai Li laughed at the remark.

Ai Li: They stopped paying attention to me like that a week after I started working for the kingdom. I thank you for the comment though. So, where is it you would like to go first Miss Sun Qiao?

Sun Qiao: To the library, Miss Ai Li. I promised mother and father to get in as much studies as I could, mostly for war, being ere to the thrown, and of course, learning to fight, and fend for myself.

Ai Li: Alright. This way, my lady.

With a nod, and a very rejoicing smile, Sun Qiao followed Ai Li closely by her side. She hummed to herself as they walked. The song that her lips murmured was a song that her mother would sing to her as a lullaby when she was younger. As Qiao grew older, Da had stopped singing the lullaby as much, and hasn't sang it to her since she was 12 years old. Sun Qiao missed the relationship she had with her mother.


	6. The Accident

Solider 1: Did you know about this?

Maid: Know about what?

Solider 2: The returning of Lu Xun!

Maid: What do you mean he's coming back! Sun Ce had specifically said that there are to be no others at the kingdom that have not been privileged to meet Miss Sun Qiao.

Solider 2: You mean the princess.

Soldier 1: Who else?

Soldier 2: Well should we worn Ai Li? She has been trusted to take care of Princess Qiao.

Maid: I'll warn her right away-

The group had split up, each going in different directions. One of the soldiers went to another group of soldiers, pondering upon the situation. The other soldier went with a larger group of soldiers to escort Lu Xun back to the welcoming kingdom, though it was more so not ready for a welcoming comity, seeing as to it was just one officer returning, and not an entire army. The maid from the previous group had asked around on her way to library.

Sun Qiao danced the isle ways passing by and scanning each and every book. She was incredibly fascinated at the sights surrounding her.

Sun Qiao: I've never seen so many books at once! Mother and father were always bringing me tons of books, but I never imagined so many in one place!

Ai Li: I'm sure you've read more than half the books in this library already.

Sun Qiao: I do recognize a lot of them, but more of them I don't.

She pressed her finger on the spines of the books, walking down the halls looking for a strategy book to start with. She looked and looked but couldn't seem one bit to find one.

Sun Qiao: Where are the strategy books?

A few maids who were in the library giggled at her failed attempts. Ai Li couldn't help but let in a chuckle. Sun Qiao's cheeks puffed up, a bit angry and annoyed at being unsure why they began laughing. You could almost say she looked like Xiao before a tantrum.

Ai Li: The strategies and other things on war fare are on the scrolls my dear.

Sun Qiao: Uh- Oh. I see.

Ai Li: You parents have already set out the ones they'd like you to start looking at. They're in the other room, where the officers read. It's a privilege that anyone be honored to read in there.

Sun Qiao smiled, hastily walking her way to the next room. What scrolls has her luck bestowed upon her for her eyes to read? As she entered the room, there were three scrolls set before her, and a few more unrolled to the side. Two soldiers stood by the doors of the room, guarding the entrance as she was to study. The bowed their head at the entrance.

Sun Qiao: No need to bow. I'm not used to any of the attention…

The two soldiers rose their head, and nodded quickly, both saying "Yes, your highness." Sun Qiao could only blush at the comment. She still wasn't yet comfortable with such remarks. She sat at the edge of the table, her eyes beginning to scan there way across the scrolls. As soon as she began reading, a maid had entered the room. She waived over Ai Li, to speak outside the room. Sun Qiao ignored the two conversing, and began her studies.

As Lu Xun rode his horse closer and closer to the castle. The knots in his stomach were still unsettled. His head was tilted down, and he wanted to drift into sleep, but he dared not, unknowing where he'd wake. He hadn't noticed the soldiers that rolled in at his side.

Guard Captain: Lord Lu Xun, we've come as an escort.

He nearly jumped, almost falling off his horse. He caught his balance, though dismounted the steed, his hand over his mouth, trying to hold in anything that wanted to come out. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in, but he still tried.

Guard Captain: My Lord-

And with that, Lu Xun had once again got sick. He sit on his knees, hunched over as he vomit. Perhaps this wasn't his greatest plan.

Lu Xun: The army is continuing on, but I've fallen ill… They will fight without me.

Guard Captain: I will give word to the others, but we must take you to rest first.

With a nod, the group helped Lu Xun back onto his horse, leading him back to the kingdom that was not far away. It was not long for them to reach the castle gates. Once more, Lu Xun had dismounted. When offered help, he refused it. He entered the village on foot, having on of the soldiers take his horse to the kingdoms stables as he walked a straight path to the kingdom. He held his stomach as he walked the short path.

Arriving, the kingdom doors welcomed him, as well as many troops left behind to defend Wu, including Ai Li, who stood at the doors, Sun Qiao still at her studies in the Library. Ai Li bowed her head, as well as those around her.

Ai Li: What brings you back to the kingdom, Lord Lu Xun? Do you bring news?

Lu Xun: No, I've fallen ill and was let go of this battle. I'll be going to the infirmary now. Could you bring me water miss?

She nodded her head to him, though her face only showed worry as her head fell before it rose. Her expression had gone unseen as she turned to carry out her duties. As she walked down the hall, her eyes met with another maid, whom nodded, taking upon her duty. Ai Li had other things in mind, heading to the village. The anger began to show on her face as she took her leave.

Back in the studies, another maid whom Sun Qiao grew up with had entered the honored study hall. She wasn't as close to Sun Qiao, if at all. Just one to tend to her needs, her will.

Sun Qiao: Mei? Where is Ai Li gone?

Mei: She had business to tend to.

Sun Qiao: I see. So… I've already known these scrolls and what the teach me. Could I move to the sparring grounds?

Mei: I'm not to question what it is you do.

Guard: Which weapon would you like to use?

Sun Qiao: Weapon of my choosing…? Well, there's a weapon I'd like to try…

Ai Li walked through the village, along side the castle walls, where a man leaned against the wall of the gate. She sighed as she approached, her head bowing as she would to any Wu general or officer. The man looked over at her, a hood and cape hiding his face.

Man: What news do you bring me, Lady Ai?

Ai Li: There's been an accident. The strategist Lu Xun has returned. He could surely bring Wu victory from here.

Man: Are you asking me to pull back my men and fall back from the ambush.

Ai Li: I have proposal for another plan in mind. Will you listen, Lord Xiahou Dun?

Behind his cloak he smirked.

Xiahou Dun: Do speak, Lady Ai.


	7. The Second Accident

Clashing. Clashing. They kept clashing, but every time she'd fall right back. She knew nothing about weapons, but here she was thinking that just because she studied it, she'd have no problem at all using it. Sun Qiao chose her weapon. In face, she chose two. Two sabers for a beginner, fighting against someone who was used to train the most well known officers that there was. It wasn't that she wasn't good at handling the sabers, but she didn't have the strength to handle them.

Guard: Perhaps you should rest.

Sun Qiao took another strike at the guard, in which he blocked again with ease.

Sun Qiao: B-But I must get better.

Guard: You're good with stance and handling your weapon, but perhaps you should first build up your strength.

Sun Qiao: Most other officers didn't need to build up their strength.

Guard: That's because they built it before they came to the kingdom army.

Sun Qiao stared at the man. He did have a point in which she over looked. Besides that, she was pushing herself. She needed a rest, but wanted to keep going.

Sun Qiao: What's your name? I can't recall it.

Guard: Cheng Pu.

Sun Qiao: Aren't you close to my father?

Cheng Pu: More so his father, but since Sun Jian's death, I find myself more loyal to his son. It's the feeling of Failure, and wanting to correct that by being more protective.

Sun Qiao: I see why father wanted you to be here with me then. You've been good to the Sun family. Alright, I'll take a break then.

He nodded to her, the both of them lowering their weapons, and sitting on the ground.

Sun Qiao: I'm kind of thirsty… Where's the closest place for me to get a glass of water?

Cheng Pu: I'll get it for you. Stay and rest Princess.

With a nod from Sun Qiao, Cheng Pu stood up and began walking away. He disappeared through what looked like a garden. She gazed over at that garden like place for quite some time and lied down on her back. Staring up at the sky, she began making pictures in the clouds. In some of the books she had read, people would do this all the time. It was calm and relaxing until she closed her eyes. She felt tired and wanted to sleep, but also wanted to get up and explore, enjoy the world outside while she could.

Footsteps came in the grass near her. Sun Qiao figured it was just Cheng Pu coming back with her water. She smiled knowing she could talk to people instead of her plushy. She missed that plushy so much, but she still couldn't tell anyone. And Ai Li hadn't bought her a new one yet. Perhaps she could go to the marked with Ai Li to get a new one, though of course she'd have to pretend to be someone else.

Voice: What are you doing with those sabers?

Sun Qiao: Practicing? Like father ordered?

Opening her eyes, Sun Qiao soon came to realize… She didn't know this man. No, she did, just not personally. It wasn't Cheng Pu who walked up to her with her water, but this was the man she had watched with the sabers from her window.

Lu Xun: And who might you be? I haven't seen another woman soldier since Shang Xiang. When did you join?

Sun Qiao sat up and quickly thought through what she studied. His name was Lu Xun, and he was the youngest strategist of Wu, with a photographic memory much like hers. He was supposed to be out in the battle with the rest of the high class officers.

Lu Xun: And you know that those sabers are mine? Even though they're beginners ranking sabers, those are mine.

Sun Qiao: I… I… You're Lu Xun! I feel so honored to meet you!

Sun Qiao stood up, playing out the part of a new solider to keep her identity hidden since she hadn't been privileged by her parents to meet him. She bowed her head, though she was really a higher class she had to put on as realistic of a play as she could.

Lu Xun: So you know me?

Sun Qiao: Not formally. Father has told me a great deal about you as well as the other officers.

In her startle she hadn't realized Cheng Pu had returned momentarily after her and Xun had began talking.

Cheng Pu: O-Oh Lu Xun! I see you've met my- Niece.

Lu Xun: You have a niece?

Cheng Pu: Yes, she's always been a bright one. She's always been interested in joining the war, so she'll be living with me while she undergoes training.

Lu Xun: I see. I still haven't been "formally introduced" as we had been talking about before-

Sun Qiao: Cheng Shi. I'm Cheng Shi. It's an honor to meet you.

Lu Xun: It's a pleasure. Cheng Pu, you lent her my sabers to train with?

Cheng Pu: She wanted to use sabers for her choice of weapon, and since she's new to actually using them, I thought your low class sabers may do her well in training.

Lu Xun: She should learn to use a sword before sabers. It makes things much easier.

Cheng Pu: I see. I'll fetch a sword-

Lu Xun: She looks like she needs a break though. Don't push her too hard.

As the two continued to talk, Sun Qiao could only sit and think about the situation. What would her parents think? Should she have truly just confessed or was what she was doing the right thing to do? Cheng Shi. This was her fake name. More to her life. She had to think of more. As she was thinking, more foot prints came through the grass. Ai Li. Dear lord, she'd ruin everything.

Lu Xun: Ah, Ai Li. Pleasant of you to join us. Have you met Cheng Shi.

Sun Qiao hesitantly smiled as Ai Li looked at her with such wide eyes.

Ai Li: Why yes I have. She's grown quite a lot since I've last seen her. I do believe I was supposed to be getting her something to eat now, isn't that right, Cheng Shi?

Cheng Pu: I have a favor to as of you, Li. Could you take my niece to the market later? She's been wanting a new book lately.

Lu Xun: You read?

Sun Qiao: Very much so! I hope to some day be good enough to be a strategist. It's been a dream of mine.

Ai Li: Yes, I'll take her. Come now, Shi. I'll prepare your meal.

Lu Xun: It was a pleasure meeting you, Cheng Shi.

Sun Qiao: Likewise, Lord Lu Xun. Goodbye for now.

Sun Qiao quickly walked over to Ai Li, who turned and began her lead. She was mad, Sun Qiao could see that much. They entered through the garden like place that Sun Qiao had her eyes on earlier. She felt ashamed of this.

Sun Qiao: I'm sorry Li.

Ai Li: It can't be helped. Keep your fake story and don't get to close to him though. We don't know if your parents would allow this yet, but what is your story to him anyways?

Sun Qiao: I'm Cheng Shi, niece to Cheng Pu and that means his daughter is my mother. I've always been "bright" and wanted to join the army under Wu, so I began my training today after completing my studies. I'm living with Cheng Pu while I go through training and I hope to become a strategist. He also knows that I like to read, but you were there for that.

Ai Li: Dear lord, you're quick to think.

Sun Qiao: Is that a compliment? Or due to the situation is that a bad thing?

Ai Li: I'm… Not quite sure.

Sun Qiao: Well.. Could we still go to the market later? I've never been there, but I want to know what it's like. We could get a book and a new plushy.

Ai Li: Well, it's what your "uncle" wants, is it not?

The two couldn't help but laugh. Perhaps this would be a fun experience instead of a bad one. All she could think of is what her parents would think. Would she really end up having to stay at Cheng Pu's during her training? Let's hope Xun wouldn't really care. He has a photographic memory too though… This wouldn't end well with that.


	8. Cheng Shi and the Return of Plushy

Ai Li: Are you ready yet?

Sun Qiao: Almost! One sec!

Coming out from her bedroom, her outfit different from what she was wearing before. It was a kimono, red with a butterfly design on parts that where white. The bow was also white. She had her hair down, but with a red butterfly clip in, pulling back a part of her bangs. She twirled in a circle to show Ai Li the kimono fully. She had never gotten to wear it before, so this was special for her.

Ai Li: That's what you're wearing to the market?

Sun Qiao: Is it too much?

Ai Li: Dear, the whole village would know you're of royalty wearing that.

Sun Qiao: I've never been privileged to wear any of my special kimonos though. "I am Cheng Pu's niece." Can't I still afford such nice clothes?

Ai Li: If you insist. Shall we be off?

With a nod, Sun Qiao ran up to Ai Li, who had already turned and begun walking. Sun Qiao never felt more excited. In her hands, she held a small bag. It held the money she was going to use. Sure, it may be too much, but how could she have honestly known?

Lu Xun was sparring again, stressing himself when he knew he should have been resting. If he hadn't forced himself sick, this wouldn't be happening. He grew tired easily, and his face once more fell pale.

Lu Xun: Damn.. I really shouldn't have done that. I hate being sick..

Cheng Pu: Should you really be sparring under these circumstances?

Lu Xun: No, but I don't want to become weak just from falling ill.

Cheng Pu: Perhaps you should rest though.

Lu Xun: Perhaps…

Lu Xun sat down in the grass, Cheng Pu sitting across from him. He still pondered the situation of "Cheng Shi," though Cheng Pu obviously knew he had no niece and that Sun Qiao's risk could lead to something much more serious.

Lu Xun: Cheng Pu… Could I speak with you on a more personal terms?

Cheng Pu: I see nothing wrong with that sir.

Lu Xun: It's about your niece.

Cheng Pu: And?

Lu Xun: She seems to have quite and interest in me… Have I met her before?

Laughing is all Cheng Pu could do.

Cheng Pu: You're full of it boy.

Lu Xun: And what do you mean by that?

Cheng Pu: Any other high ranking officer that would talk to her would just end the same. Cheng Shi would act like an obsessive little girl. It's for her love of war. She's not really interested in anything more.

Lu Xun: Is that so?

Cheng Pu could tell that Xun didn't believe that. Sun Qiao seemed to be much better at handling the talking for Cheng Shi than her "uncle" ever would hope to be. As the two spoke, Ai Li and Sun Qiao had walked up to them. Cheng Pu stared at Sun Qiao. She was supposed to be his niece, so he had to act like a guardian, and the kimono didn't seem good for just a stroll to the market.

Cheng Pu: Shi, your outfit!

Sun Qiao: Something wrong with it, uncle?

Her voice was always blunt and bold, much more like her father. Lu Xun had been faced in the opposite direction up until now. He turned the upper half of his body to see the lovely ladies. Almost as if in shock, he found that he couldn't take his eyes away. The woman he knew as Cheng Shi was beautiful in that Kimono.

Cheng Pu: It's too much, especially for just going to the market. Ai Li, you allowed this?

Ai Li: I warned her, but it's not my place to control her.

Cheng Pu and Ai Li began to have their fake argument, Sun Qiao becoming annoyed and impatient. Lu Xun stared at her still, as she tapped her foot watching the two argue. Why couldn't he pull his eyes away? This is all Lu Xun could wonder. It wasn't like him. The arguing had to stop though. It frustrated Xyn just as much as it had Sun Qiao.

Lu Xun: Why don't I take her. I think the kimono is fine.

Ai Li: No, no. I was asked to-

Sun Qiao: I would love to have you as an escort!

Ai Li pulled Sun Qiao to the side, looking at her in an angry, and confused way. The two began to whisper.

Ai Li: What are you doing?

Sun Qiao: I haven't had a single friend in my life time. You're all I had. Can't I just spend a little time with him?

Ai Li: Do you know the risk?

Lu Xun: I promise to take good care of her. No need to be so protective Li. It's not like she's your daughter.

Cheng Pu: I see nothing wrong with it.

Sun Qiao: Please? I don't ask much of you…

Ai Li gave her another angry look, but sighed and turned back to Cheng Pu and Lu Xun. Sun Qiao took a step back in, just in case.

Ai Li: I guess if your father is okay with it, than I am as well- Lord Lu Xun, as her care taker, I'm putting you in charge of her until you return. If there is even a scratch on her, I won't stand for it.

Lu Xun: I will take complete care of her miss Li- Miss Shi, shall we be off?

Sun Qiao: At your lead, my Lord.

As the two turned and walked away, Ai Li and Cheng Pu began to consult. Ai Li seemed to just lecture him the whole time, as Cheng Pu tried his best to reason with her. Things fell silent with Lu Xun and Sun Qiao though. It was her first time in the village, and she wasn't quite sure at all where she was going. With Lu Xun at her side, she felt that she only needed to follow him. She couldn't follow behind though. He seemed to keep her pace.

Lu Xun: So you're not familiar with the kingdom's village? What village are you familiar to?

Sun Qiao: Well… It's hard to say that I've ever known a village well at all. I'm usually not allowed out and about. Usually I'm only allowed out if I'm following my mother. We were in Yang. Now that I'm here in Jing with my uncle, I hardly know anything about the area.

Lu Xun: You read, correct? It shouldn't be too hard to learn.

Sun Qiao: I've read about each land. Wu is made up of three great lands: Jiao, Jing, and Yang. Shu is made up of one giant land: Yi. Wei is made up of many small lands: Liang, Yong, Si, Bing, Ji, You, Yan, Yu, Xu, and Qing. I've never personally seen the lands, so I don't know what to expect.

Lu Xun: It's usually hard for most people to remember all those lands-

Sun Qiao: -I have a photographic memory… Like you…

Lu Xun looked surprised to hear that. Not very many people had such a great ability. Most, however, thought it more to be a curse. Had it not been for Lu Xun being a strategist, he would have thought it to be a curse as well. Sun Qiao had always thought it to be a curse.

Lu Xun: So what kind of book do you wish to buy?

Sun Qiao: I'm not quite sure I want to buy a book as it is…

Lu Xun: Than why are we going to the market?

Sun Qiao had smiled. She had one goal in mind now that Ai Li was gone- To explore. She had a lot of coins with her. She could probably buy anything she wanted.

Sun Qiao: I wish to spoil myself for my up coming birthday.

Lu Xun: Your birthday approaches?

Sun Qiao: Indeed. I want to buy a book, but I'm not sure what kind. Other than that, I wish to buy a new plushy, a new kimono, and whatever else I find.

Lu Xun: That may cost a lot, you know?

He had chuckled. Lu Xun didn't truly know how rich Sun Qiao, or in his world Cheng Shi, really was. Sun Qiao had pulled out her bag of gold. Just from the expansion of the sack, Lu Xun could guess that she had been saving.

Lu Xun: I see… I assumed it wouldn't be as much.

Sun Qiao: That's alright. Now, where should we begin? What's the best shop in the market, Lord Lu Xun?

Thinking on it, Lu Xun had been looking around. For "Cheng Shi" it would be a challenge. He had never really took a fair woman shopping, let alone went with anyone shopping. When he went, it was for more books as well. At least he could show her to get the best books. She also wanted a plushy.

Lu Xun: Ah! I actually have something you can have.

The two stopped on the side of the road. He began to explain how he found the plushy after he had finished sparring one day. Pulling out Sun Qiao's missing plushy, she was in total awe. Her savior! He had returned her favorite toy. As Lu Xun was still in the process of explaining, Sun Qiao took the plushy into her hands and hugged in tightly against her.

Sun Qiao: My plushy! I had lost it just the other day! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

She had bowed her head to Lu Xun, as he blinked in complete and utter confusion.

Lu Xun: You're not like most girls…

Sun Qiao's cheeks grew red with a bit of embarrassment. Villagers were looking over at the two. She was drawing in too much attention. As she looked around at the others, her attitude calmed. Others watching them began to blush, and turn their heads away.

Sun Qiao: Sorry… It's a bad habit. How can I ever repay you though!

A smile grew on Lu Xun's face.

Lu Xun: Don't. It's an early birthday present. How old will you be?

Sun Qiao: I will be 16, Lord Lu Xun.

Lu Xun: You know, you may just call me Xun.

Sun Qiao: No, no. It's improper to address someone of high class as anything lower than that of a Lord.

Lu Xun: It's truly alright.

Sun Qiao couldn't help but blush.

Lu Xun: So, you're only going to be 16? You look much older.

Sun Qiao blushed even brighter.

Sun Qiao: I've always been told that I look younger.

Lu Xun: I disagree. Well than, Shi, shall we go to the book store first? It's the closest shop.

With a smile and a nod, Sun Qiao had turned, awaiting to follow Lu Xun. He held out his arm for her to grab on to. As an escort, he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't lose Cheng Shi to the crowd. As the two walked, the exchanged words about each other. Sun Qiao couldn't help but ponder… Were they friends now? She held the plushy close to her heart, and felt her face burning.

The two came to a sudden halt. Snapping back to reality, Sun Qiao looked up at Lu Xun. His face was pale, very pale.

Sun Qiao: Lu Xun?

Lu Xun: I'm gonna be sick again…


	9. Anger, Argument, Agreement

As Sun Qiao lied under the stars, it was as if she had forgotten everything that had happened since Lu Xun had gotten sick in the market place. The two had came back to the kingdom. Lu Xun had been in the infirmary since then. Sun Qiao had done more studying and sparring. Now, here she lied, in the courtyard, staring up at the night time sky. She felt amazing seeing such a great thing. The vast universe above her made her so curious, and all her thoughts ran wild. She heard footsteps approaching from the courtyard entrance, but didn't look or ask who it was. She just kept her gaze at the stars.

Voice: You should be more aware of whoever approaches you.

Looking up and over to the voice that had spoken, Sun Qiao saw Mei standing at her side.

Sun Qiao: Everyone here knows who I am. I answer when called out to.

Mei: You are not supposed to answer who calls out to you, but you are to be answered when you call out. Beside the point, you are not to be alone at anytime. A guard or maid is to always be at your side. Miss Ai Li is currently busy, so I'm here in her place to watch over you.

Sun Qiao: I don't see what the big deal is. I'm watching the stars-

Mei: The "big deal" is that you're a princess outside, alone in the night time while Wei's troops could still ambush us at any moment.

Sun Qiao: Wei doesn't know that I'm a princess. Wei would portray me as a maid and either take me in as a slave, or slaughter me on the spot. If I'm lucky, they may even let me live.

Mei: Wei does not carry any mercy. The only way you would be safe is if Zhange He were your captor.

Sun Qiao: Wow. Even the maids study up on the officers of other kingdoms. Was I really the only one so clueless as to a war that's been going on for years? Does no one know the risk of me not knowing of the war and possibly being taken in my sleep?

Mei: That's why you didn't know of the war, and no one knew of you. It was much safer. Now… risks are even higher.

Sun Qiao: It all makes sense now that I think about it. Mother and father were always fighting over the troops and how the kingdom is run.

More footsteps approached from the court yard entrance. Again, she didn't bother to look. With a heavy sigh, Mei turned her head to see whom approached. Each step was more masculine than any footstep from earlier. A man? It's the only possibility.

Mei: Ah, my lord. What brings you out this late?

Voice: Just checking up on the girl who brought me to the infirmary.

Sun Qiao: Xun? Shouldn't you still be resting.

She was able to recognize his voice, that and he was the only one who had been in the infirmary at the time. Sun Qiao was the only one who took anyone to the infirmary as it was, so the only possible person to be saying that was Lu Xun.

Lu Xun: I'm fine. Just a little food poisoning. I should be fine after a bit more rest, but I wanted to apologize.

Sun Qiao: To me? What for?

Lu Xun looked over to Mei, who watched every move that the two had made. Sun Qiao began to question why her and Ai Li had studied them so much. When Xun's eyes met Mei's, she turned them to the opposite direction of which I lied.

Lu Xun: Mei, could I have a moment alone with Cheng Shi?

Sun Qiao had almost asked "who?" but she did catch herself. Mei looked as though she'd almost scowl at him, but she just looked at him calmly, her modern emotionless demeanor.

Mei: I've been asked to watch her. You can never be too careful with Wei's ambush troops about.

Lu Xun: You seem to always be well protected, Miss Shi- I'll watch her Mei. Take leave for the night.

Mei: Yes… My lord.

Her voice, usually calm, hissed at him. She was angry with him, but Sun Qiao couldn't quite figure out why. Mei turned to leave, her sash hanging over her pants now fluttering with each step she took. Both Lu Xun and Sun Qiao waited to speak until Mei had fully left the court yard.

Sun Qiao: She doesn't appear to like you that much.

Lu Xun: Ninjas. What else do you expect?

Sun Qiao: Mei is a ninja? I thought she was a maid.

Lu Xun: She used to be a ninja, now she uses a "maid" as cover. She's one of the main defenses inside the Wu kingdom. Cheng Pu must really care about you to have such high ranked warriors defending you.

Sun Qiao: I would be able to defend myself if I were able to become a warrior sooner.

Lu Xun: A pretty face like yours is suit for a kimono, Shi. Why do you want so badly to become a warrior?

Sun Qiao avoided the question be remaining silent. She thought back. Lu Xun had something to apologize for. A good diversion.

Sun Qiao: You want to apologize to me…What for?

Lu Xun: I was unable to get you to the book store. You seemed to have looked forward to it, and because of my cowardliness, you didn't get to go.

Sun Qiao: Cowardliness? You're sick. That doesn't make you a coward.

Lu Xun now seemed to want a diversion out of the conversation. The Xiao part of Sun Qiao began to play part. She wasn't going to allow Lu Xun to get off so easily.

Lu Xun: So why is it you wish to become a warrior?

Sun Qiao: Why do you think you're being a coward?

Lu Xun: I asked you first.

Sun Qiao: But I want an explanation. High officers, and strategists alike, are never to be cowards.

And the two fell silent, each looking for a way out of their stories. It would eventually have to come to a lie or a truth. Sun Qiao had to think more to her fake life. She just needed to bide some time to think of a story. Or… She feared blowing her cover.

Lu Xun: I purposely ate berries that would give me a stomach flu. It kept me from the battle. I didn't want to be apart of a field of war if my tactics were unappreciated. They didn't even give my strategies a chance. It's pure selfishness on my part. Now, what's your issue? You want so badly to become a warrior. Why?

Alright. That bought her a little time, but not enough. She could improvise off her true story. She didn't know about the war, until an upcoming battle. She could go from there.

Sun Qiao: I never knew about the war. My father had died in battle long before I really ever knew him. When mother told me about the war, I knew I wanted it to end. It seems though… War can't be solved through peace, but through more violence. So to stop the fighting and end the massacre… I wish to become a warrior, and destroy the source of the violence.

Lu Xun: An era a peace reached through violence? It doesn't seem possible, does it?

Sun Qiao: I'd rather try to take on the impossible, even if it means brining more death to achieve it.

Lu Xun: Cheng Shi… You won't achieve anything with those views.

Sun Qiao sat up, turning back to him. She stared at him. Why would he honestly care? Even if all of "Cheng Shi's" story were true, he would basically be saying that peace wasn't the answer… Right? Sun Qiao became more confused when she thought about it.

Lu Xun: Violence is not the answer, as most kings see it is though. Peace through negotiation seems to be the only right answer. If you can't get what you want though, it results in violence. If everyone could come to an agreement, then you achieved peace.

Sun Qiao: That makes sense. You've sparked my curiosity, Lord Lu Xun. Why is it that you've joined the war?

Lu Xun: It was my father's will, but I never wanted to kill anyone. I was always very intelligent, so if my father wanted me in the war, I'd join as a strategist, to stay away from the fight… But with me in the Wu army, rivalry struck between the Qiao's and my family.

Sun Qiao: The… Qiao's? Why?

Lu Xun: I can't exactly say… anything further.

Sun Qiao: Why?

Lu Xun: I just can't-

Sun Qiao: Tell me! I have a right to know!

Lu Xun became confused. Why would "Cheng Shi" have the right to know. And Sun Qiao realized her mistake. It was the part of her bloodline that she couldn't control, Xiao. She had her tantrums, and Sun Qiao had just had one major one, wanting to know information. It was something about her she never liked, nor understood. She didn't want to be like her family at all… Could Cheng Shi be her way to become who she's wanted to be? Herself?

Sitting back, Sun Qiao folded her hands together and set them on her lap. She took in a deep breath, and prepared for the worst, a confession.

Lu Xun: I guess I do owe you.

Now, Sun Qiao was in shock. How does he owe her at all?

Lu Xun: What I'm about to reveal… Cannot be found out to anyone though.

Sun Qiao: Then don't tell me… You don't owe me anything.

Then the two fell quiet. Sun Qiao stared at her hands, and Lu Xun sat down, a couple feet away from her. He stared back to the direction where Mei had left earlier. Ninja… She could be listening for all the that they knew. It could get him in trouble with the Wu kingdom.

Lu Xun: So what were you doing out here? It's quite late.

With a sigh, the princess looked to the stars. She never got to go outside in all actuality. But what could she say to him? "Oh, I've never seen the stars out. This is the first time I've been outside at night." is the thought that was running through her head, but she obviously couldn't say that.

Sun Qiao: Star gazing. The sky in the night is a beautiful thing.

Lu Xun: Are you like a younger, female version of me?

Sun Qiao: I beg your pardon?

Lu Xun: I come out here to gaze at the stars for their beauty. When others come, I pull out a book and tell them I'm reading, or that I am working on new strategies. I'd never admit to anyone that I'm just looking at the stars.

Sun Qiao lied back down. Is it something to be embarrassed of? Should she have told him that she was thinking of better strategies to use to attack people? Too late to change it. As Sun Qiao was thinking, Lu Xun chuckled a bit to himself.

Sun Qiao: What?

Lu Xun: I never tell anyone about that stuff. I'm considered one of the highest ranking officers… I can't be soft.

Sun Qiao: You're only human.

With a smile, Lu Xun lied down beside her, instead of just sitting. He couldn't shake the feeling of being calm. He knew he shouldn't be. And again, more footsteps approached. Sun Qiao sighed, and actually turned her head to the side this time to see who it was. Ai Li.

Sun Qiao: Ai Li, what brings you out here?

Ai Li: You. Your father wants you to bed, this instants. With Wei's troops about, you never know what will-

Sun Qiao: Wei's troops this! Wei's troops that! Can't I sit around for a few minutes of peace and talk to a friend-

Ai Li: Friend? You think he's a friend? Ha!

Sun Qiao picked herself up off the ground and stood to face Li. She had power over Li. She knew quite well of that. Da was showing now in her, wanting to show that she didn't need to be protected, and that she was just as capable; showing that she had power. Lu Xun sat up as Sun Qiao walked closer to Li.

Sun Qiao: I'm quite fine by myself. Now leave me alone. I want to watch the stars.

Ai Li: And do what? Get taken by Wei's troops? Fall asleep out here and get sick? What of Lu Xun? You think that you can really trust someone you've known for a day? You've known me for your entire life. You will listen to me.

Sun Qiao: And my one chance of knowing what it's like to be normal, you take it away from me.

Lu Xun became confused. Her one time to be normal? What could "Cheng Shi" have meant by that?

Ai Li: Watch what you're saying around others.

Sun Qiao: You have no right to say that to me.

Ai Li became very angry, almost to the point where she was raising her hand to slap Qiao. She was holding herself back, but Sun Qiao saw past that.

Sun Qiao: Why do you hate me when I'm speaking to the other officers Li? Am I making you angry Li? So smack me. Why don't you do it, Li?

Ai Li turned away, infuriated with Sun Qiao. She walked away hastily, shouting back at Qiao.

Ai Li: You're a spoiled brat. I've always hated children, especially you.

And Sun Qiao grew quite, watching as Li walked away. Ai Li didn't have any second thoughts. She hadn't hesitated to even stop or look back. Sun Qiao knew at that moment… She felt no guilt. She meant every word that she threw at Qiao.

Lu Xun: Shi…?

Nearly forgetting that Xun was there, she turned to him, holding back tears in her eyes. She blinked them away.

Sun Qiao: I'm sorry Lord Lu Xun. Ai Li's treated me… different ever since I've come here. I had to stand up for myself. Mother wouldn't have liked the was Li had treated me.

For a moment, Xun had fallen silent, to collect everything that had just happened. He took in a deep breath, and let out a heavy sigh.

Lu Xun: Didn't I tell you earlier? Just call me Xun.


End file.
